Omegle
by teB360
Summary: When I'm bored I jump onto Omegle and roleplay as Death Note characters. Sound weird enough? Yeah it probably is, but these are my role plays in their raw form, so ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: hi

Stranger: hello(:

You: Who are you?

Stranger: nooo who are YOU

Stranger: ?

You: .. This is Matt, isn't it. PUT THAT FUCKING POT DOWN NOW!

Stranger: haha no no no.

You: ...

You: Then who else would it be?

Stranger: brenda, DUH

You: Brenda, huh?

You: This is Mello.

Stranger: jello?

Stranger: cello?

You: WHAT THE FUCK

You: FUCK YOU

Stranger: aggressive mucchhh

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

Stranger: what is the goal of civilisation?

You: hey.

Stranger: hello

You: The goal of civilisation

You: is

You: ...

You: Let me ask my super smart boyfriend who knows everything~

Stranger: ok

You: ... He called me an idiot.

You: and said

You: That from his point of view, civilisation should be clean from criminals... And he will become God of this new world which he is creating!

Stranger: that doesn't answer the question

You: I know.

You: I may have gotten it confused when I went to ask him...

Stranger: ok

You: OH! My name is Misa by the way :D

Stranger: mine is andrew

You: I know a girl called Drew :)

You: she's american XD

You: ...

You: I framed her for being kira

Stranger: what are you?

You: I will become the goddess of this new world, along side with light

Stranger: where will this new world be?

You: here, with his power using the death note, he will rid this world of evil

You: and save all the rightous

Stranger: we are all evil

You: raito isn't!

You: raito is a good person!

Stranger: but he is still evil

You: you know, if you show me your face, with my shinigami eyes... i can save you from a painful death...

You: but

Stranger: I don't want to be saved

You: then, raito will kill you with a heart attack

You: or

You: ...

You: maybe worse.

Stranger: raito is fictional

You: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!

Stranger: yup

You have disconnected.

You: hey

Stranger: hello

Stranger: where are you from?

You: no matter where you look, you'll never find out.

Stranger: haha

Stranger: youre strange

Stranger: i'm sleepy

You: Hi sleepy. I'm Near

Stranger: how would you know if youre near

Stranger: how old are you

You: I wouldn't.

You: My age is completely classified.

Stranger: deuces

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hello

Stranger: hey

You: it's come to my attention, that you believe 18 year olds are too old for toys.

You: Is this true?

Stranger: no

You: Thankfully, with your response, you have not insulted my honour.

You: My name is Near.

You: I'm 18, and I like toys.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: What? You don't approve of leather wearing, chocolate eating blondes?

Stranger: love em

Stranger: so you a female

Stranger: cuz im 20 m

You: IF YOUR MISTAKING ME FOR A GIRL I'M GOING TO FUCKING COME UP THERE MYSELF, RIP YOUR NUTS OFF, FEED THEM TO MY DOGS AND BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH MY MOTHER FUCKING GUN!

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: hello

Stranger: hi im 13 and im a guy... go disconnect if your a perverted guy :)

You: hi,

You: i'm 19

You: I love tekken

You: and zelda

Stranger: haha

You: and mario

Stranger: cool :)

You: my name is matt :D

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there! It seems the first chapter to this got quite a good response! :D Well, I decided to do another one.. I'm not sure if this one will be quite as good though, but I'm aiming to set it out better than the first chap :)**

**/-/-/-/**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

Stranger: Hello

You: Hello

Stranger: How're you?

You: I'm well... Deppresed, it seems I only WANTED you to be kira

Stranger: Right.

You: If you are kira, how do you kill?

Stranger: I'm not Kira. I'm Rachel

You: .. No, I'm pretty sure you are Raito.

You: I am L, L is never wrong

Stranger: Go watch some more Deathnote.

You: Death... Note?

You: Is that what you use to kill, Kira?

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

/-/-/-/

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hey

Stranger: hey

You: Who might this be?

Stranger: john

You: Hunh. Hi. The name

You: ...

You: Mine is Mello.

Stranger: OMG U LIE!

You: EXCUSE ME BITCH?

Stranger:

Stranger: ... srry?

You: Why the hell are you fucking accusing me of lying?

Stranger: well um cuz mello is from deathnote and deathnote is awesome...

You: GIVE ME THE FUCKING DEATH NOTE NOW!

Stranger: and from wat ive been hearing ure not awesome

You: I'LL FUCKING BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!

Stranger: o_o... o-o You are not awesome.

Stranger:

You: I'm not joking!

You: DON'T TEST ME

Stranger: You are not awesome x100

You: STUPID BITCH, YOU'

You: YOU'RE WORSE THAN NEAR

You: *Shoots*

Stranger: OMG!

Stranger: OMG I LOVE YOU D:

Stranger: O-O...

You: ...

Stranger: WANNA GET NAKED AND MAKE LIKE BUNNEHZ O-O?

You: *Shoots again*

You have disconnected.

/-/-/-/

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hello.

Stranger: hi again

Stranger: ...

Stranger: where u from

You: I heard a rumor that you don't approve of eating cake for breakfast.

You: Is this true?

Stranger: yes

You: You have insulted my honour.

You: My name is L, and I eat cake for breakfast.

Stranger: I jut kidding

Stranger: s

Stranger: I always do tht;-)

You: And now it seems you are trying to earn my friendliness by LYING, LIAR!

Stranger: I think u got mental matter

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

/-/-/-/

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hi, my name is Matt and I need serious help from someone...

Stranger: Ok. I'm geena. What Do you need

You: Someone to talk too...

Stranger: About what

You: Something serious.

You: Please don't judge me, but...

You: I think.. I think I killed someone...

Stranger: Really?

You: I'm seriously freaking out, right now!

Stranger: Why'd you Do it

You: I wasn't even thinking! I hit X and reloaded my sniper... I pulled the trigger before it even registered in my mind!

Stranger: You're such a jerk.

You: Come on!

You: I'm seriously freaking out!

Stranger: you are a huge jerk. And a liar. ;)

You: Ohh shit...

You: OH SHIT HE REALLY IS DEAD!

You: Oh geez! And the worst thing is, Mello told me NOT to play Call of Duty!

Stranger: Jerk.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

/-/-/-/

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hello, I'm 18 and living by myself. I accidently broke something valuable, and I don't know how to repair it!

Stranger: Hola!

Stranger: ... what'd you break?

You: A very rare item, indeed... :s

Stranger: lol indeed.

Stranger: and what is this item?

You: It was a rare, limited edition,,,

You: Transformer

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

/-/-/

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: Hello, I'm 18 and living by myself. I accidently broke something valuable, and I don't know how to repair it!

Stranger: Hi!

Stranger: tragic! :o

You: Indeed.

Stranger: what was it?

You: Rather a rare item… :s

Stranger: Well… what was it?

You: Well…

You: A limited edition Transformers Robot…

Stranger: . . .

You: Yes, I still play with toys :)

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

/-/-/

**XDD Now I think those convo's were a little strange, possible unfunny, because in my opinion, my sense of humour is rather flawed! Hahaha :)**

**Oh well, my flawed humour is enough to entertain me, so I suppose its good enough! Hahah XD Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed the second instalment, neh? Hopefully when I get bored enough, I'll probably add some more chappies! :D Oh, I'm disclaiming Death Note and all of the characters I role play as while I am typing this sentence! Thanks, and remember to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post more on this because I grew a bit bored :D **

.-.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: heeeeeeey asl

You: Good afternoon. This is L.

You: I have noted a stream of suspicious activity coming directly from your IP address.

You: Care to explain?

Stranger: fuck you roman!

You: There will be a divvy van appearing in front of your home in less than ten minutes disguised as a repair van.

You: You will be taken and questioned discretely.

Stranger: fuck you nicko!

Stranger: loool taken in the bendermobile

You: Do not struggle or heavy force will be applied.

Stranger: oh I'd love abit of force to be applied

You: You will be handcuffed accordingly to your size and restrained against your will.

Stranger: oh i love being handcuffed, especially to a bed

You: And then you will be forced to orally satisfy myself and my co-workers. If not, there will be problems for you.

Stranger: oh i'll make some problems for you, clearing up after me when I shit on the floor

You: Unfortunately to your particular wishes, if you deign to defecate my floor you will then be forced to devour it whilst I videotape it and send it to your loved ones. Remember; I know who you are, where you live, where you work and know every website you have ever visited. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, regarding the information I am receiving.

**You:** Ah, the divvy van has arrived. Have fun ;)

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

.-.

**By 'orally satisfy' – I'm pretty sure L wouldn't have meant it sexually… or would he? That's just something we'll never understand about him. And I think my 'conversational partner' is a thirteen year old who plays far too much Grand Theft Auto, in my opinion…**

**.-.**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

**Stranger:** Hey!

**You:** I do not wish to disclose my identity with you, but I shall give you a clue; I still play with toys and I have white hair.

**Stranger:** Haha, your identity shall remain anonymous.

**Stranger:** Are you santa?

**Stranger:** Shit. I shouldn't have asked that.

**You:** I'm afraid I'm far too young to be this "Santa" that so many believe in. You see, I cannot really grow facial hair.

**Stranger:** Well, then it might not be very weird you're still playing with toys. You might aswell have toned your hair!

**Stranger:** And what sort of toys are we even talking abou t here hmm...?

**You:** Tone my... hair?

**You:** Transformer Robots, Action Figures, Puzzles, Puppets.

**Stranger:** Haha, my english vocabulary is kind of rusty. Excuse me :(

**You:** I also like to wear my white pyjamas everywhere as they match my hair.

**Stranger:** I can imagine that might have sounded very, peculiar.

**You:** To many I am considered 'peculiar'. For example, to this one boy I know, my nickname is "Sheep" to him.

**Stranger:** I suppose it is because of your white, most supposidly curly hair?

**You:** Yes, and my pale white skin,

**Stranger:** My skin is too pale to watch upon.

**Stranger:** People get blinded.

**You:** I would burn quite easily, if I ever went outside.

**Stranger:** Oh my

**Stranger:** At least you're not a ginger!

**You:** The only 'ginger' I know about never goes outside, either.

**Stranger:** Have you dug tunnels underground?

**You:** I've thought about it, before but never actually gone through with it as it is an illogical idea regarding my circumstances.

**Stranger:** Are you a younger version of bane?

**Stranger:** Already have plans to dig into the sewers of gotham

**You:** Bane?

**Stranger:** Bane.

**You:** I wouldn't know, even if I were.

**Stranger:** Batman?

**You:** I know of Bane and Batman.

**Stranger:** The latest movie!

**You:** I simply thought it was a peculiar question.

**Stranger:** I do ask peculiar questions.

**You:** I am not muscular or bald with a charming accent and fancy mask. But if I were...

**You:** :D

**Stranger:** Hahaha, are you a induvidual with dubble X chromosomes? I can imagine that would look, peculiar (peculiar AGAIN!)

**You:** Perhaps.

**You:** Perhaps not.

**You:** I've never checked.

**Stranger:** Damn. Good job!

**You:** Thank you.

**Stranger:** And on the other hand your identidy was supposed to stay anonymous, so it doesn't really matter.

**You:** So what do you know of me, so far?

**Stranger:** You are younger than a senior, you can't grow beard, you're a peculiar induvidual, and you probably stay at home in your basement connected to a machine which controlls your blatter.

**Stranger:** You also have white hair.

**You:** And...?

**You:** What do I wear? What do I like to do?

**Stranger:** I have no idea what you wear. Most supposedly white fur.

**Stranger:** And you like playing with toys!

**You:** Close. White pyjamas; no matter the weather and the occasion.

**Stranger:** Oh yes. I forgot about that detail.

**Stranger:** Sounds comfertable

**You:** It is quite comfortable actually; you should try it some time.

**Stranger:** Does it have to be a white one?

**You:** Yes. And you need a white wig to join the club.

**You:** And the wig has to be curly.

**Stranger:** So it was curly? I am the master of guesses!

**Stranger:** And it probably wouldn't fit me very well :(

**You:** The Near Club loves and accepts all, as long as you wear the appropriate uniform and headgear.

**Stranger:** The Near Club, huh?

**You:** Yes, the Near Club. It is my club.

**Stranger:** Sounds cosy!

**Stranger:** Do you have manny members?

**You:** You'll love it and I do have many members, actually.

**You:** Mostly teenage girls who cannot tell the difference between anime and real life, but that doesn't bother me.

**Stranger:** Is it a constant cos-play?

**You:** Sort of. I even have fan art drawn of me, for example: . (**(LINK OF NEAR FAN ART))**

**Stranger:** You just revealed your gender. Clumsy.

**You:** Perhaps I wanted to reveal it to you? Or perhaps I haven't actually revealed it to you?

**Stranger:** He also wears a blue coat!

**You:** No, no, it is supposed to be white but the blue is a reflection of the computer screens that usually surround me.

**Stranger:** Oh I see.

**Stranger:** So what do you and your club do?

**You:** They stare at awe at my white hair and pyjamas and write fanfiction and draw fan art of myself and my... cohorts.

**You:** It's rather quite disturbing, at times.

**Stranger:** That sound kind of sad, man.

**Stranger:** And that sounds cool I guess.

**You:** I am quite sad.

**You:** Please help me.

**Stranger:** What am I even supposed to answer?

**Stranger:** OKAY!? :D

**You:** Draw a smile on my face and take me out of here.

**You:** I am eighteen. Why am I like this?!

**Stranger:** So much about keeping your identity anonymous. I know stalkingly much about you now.  
And I have no clue, probably internet.

**Stranger:** the internet*

**Stranger:** Or you're just a very poetic, person.

**Stranger:** That reflects too much on things that is not supposed to be reflected upon.

**You:** My identity is a lie. I am not a person. I'm an empty vessel.

**You:** And thank you for the compliment.

**You:** Perhaps it will give my bland appearance some colour.

**Stranger:** No problems dude.

**Stranger:** You should listen to Pink Floyd.

**You:** And now I'm just another brick in the wall.

You have disconnected.

**.-.**

**Um, that one was just weird. I actually debated with myself whether or whether not to post it, but decided 'meh'.**

**.-.**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: hey asl

You: 19/M/US

Stranger: m 13 aus

You: Fuck man, I needa get off the shrooms.

You: I should stop following in Mario's footsteps.

You: Fucking Mario,

Stranger: o_O

You: Sorry bro.

Stranger: hahaha

You: Howzit in Australia?

You: Been there before.

You: Pretty swank.

Stranger: boiling hot

You: How're your holidays?

Stranger: good

Stranger: just skating and surfing

Stranger: hbu

You: Well, I got high a few nights ago and started chasing my best friend around thinking he was Princess Peach from Mario 'coz he's got long blonde hair

You: Apparently I tried to get him into a dress.

You: Then he shoved his glock in my mouth

Stranger: hahahahaha

Stranger: wait wat

You: ;)

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

**.-.**

**I love the world 'glock' XD Well that's it for now because Omegle and I have a love/hate relationship. Hopefully you enjoyed the role plays and yes – every role play posted is in its raw form and everything I say and these people say are what had actually happened in the conversations! NO EDITING :D**


End file.
